1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermally conductive refractory electrical insulating embedding composition. More particularly, this invention relates to a thermally conductive refractory electrical insulating embedding composition containing magnesium oxide. More especially this invention relates to such an embedding composition which when employed in a heating assembly such as one containing electrical heating coils has improved electrical insulating properties and more especially has good physical properties whereby sintering of the composition does not occur during use. This invention also relates to an electrical heating assembly utilizing such thermally conductive refractory electrical insulating embedding composition.